Remember Me
by TheSilentMockingjay
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have both been captured by the Capitol after the Quarter Quell. The Capitol has started to steal Peeta's memory and he is slowly forgetting everything. If he isn't saved soon, Katniss is worried that he will forget her entirely. Can he fall in love again? The story is better than the summary, please read!


Chapter 1

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! (And girls!) I know I said I was going to delete my stories and quit FanFiction, but I changed my mind! I created a new account and I am now TheSilentMockingjay but my old pen name is OMJH1012! I am the same person and I still own the idea of this story and Suzanne Collins owns the characters and about everything else! Most of you have already read this but I changed a few things up so you might want to read again! Please review, review, review! Ok now I'm done talking so you can read, for those of you who haven't yet! Just remember, I didn't steal this from OMJH1012 because that's me so dont freak out! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
My eyes fluttered open and I looked down at the sleeping Peeta. His head rested in my lap and I watched his heavy breathing. His eyebrows were drawn in and I knew he was having a nightmare.  
I lightly brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked at his scars. His forehead was dirty and had dried blood crusted on from the arena.  
His pain was getting worse, I knew it even though he never admitted it to me. That's why I loved him. When he was suffering, he never wanted me to worry.

Peeta tossed and turned and muttered something I couldn't make out. I ran the tip of my finger along his face and hummed a quiet song to calm him.  
His tossing and turning slowed and his face softened. He looked peaceful but I kept humming.  
When I stopped humming, Peeta woke up, confused. He looked up at me, smiled and said "Hello beautiful." I smiled with him and laughed lightly. "Morning Peeta." I said.

He looked around and was again confused. "Where are we?" He asked. I looked at him nervously. He doesn't remember. Every morning I wake up and Peeta can't remember where he is or any recent memories. All he remembers is me. He doesn't want me be concerned, but this worries me half to death.

I held my breath and said slowly "Peeta try to remember. I know you can." He thought for a moment but still didn't know and I finally told him, "We are in the Capitol. We were captured after the arena blew up. Finnick and Beetee were taken somewhere else by Haymitch." Haymitch. That horrible drunken mentor who saved us only to betray us.

He looked nervous but soon remembered. He closed his eyes and lay back down, trying to forget the memory the same way I had tried, and failed. I started to hum to him until he fell asleep again and I soon dozed off too.

My vision was cloudy and there was two of everything. I felt dizzy and my head spun. I saw him running and cried out to him but I couldn't make my voice work. I fell to my knees and cried. I reached out but he was gone.  
I buried my face in my hands and screamed. I felt myself falling and getting more and more dizzy.

I saw another man come into view and I recognized the dark hair and handsome eyes. I screamed as he looked at me and then turned to walk the other way. The way Peeta had gone.

He pulled his trident practically out of thin air and held it tightly. I screamed as he got closer to Peeta. "Finnick, no!" I yelled at Peeta to warn him but my voice was empty.

Before I fainted I grabbed my bow and aimed with shaking hands. I screamed as I pulled the arrow back and let go. I didn't see where it hit and I wasn't even sure that it hit anything.

Peeta spun around to see what happened and looked at the lifeless Finnick on the ground and then looked up at me, a bit shaken. The edges of my vision clouded and soon everything was black.

I woke up still screaming. Peeta was now the one calming me by rubbing my back in small circles. "It's okay Katniss it was just a dream." he said softly.  
I wanted to believe him, but it felt so real. I curled up against Peeta and cried quietly. Images of the dream flashed in my mind and I knew they would always haunt me, like the rest of my nightmares. I had almost lost him so many times that I was sure one of these times he would be gone for good. I couldn't let that happen.

I finally wiped the salty tears from my eyes and sat up. I took Peeta's hand and entwined out fingers. I pushed the horrible thoughts and nightmares out of my head and focused on this moment, right here with Peeta.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me and whispered "We are going to get through this, together. I know we will."

I smiled back and leaned up. The tip of his nose grazed my jaw and I kissed his cheek. Peeta looked playfully disappointed and I laughed. I closed my eyes and met his lips.

His lips tasted sweet and it made me forget everything else. I forgot about president Snow and the games. All I could feel was his lips.

We kissed for a while until I heard our thick, metal prison door slide open with a screech. We broke apart as a man cleared his throat. He was tall and buff but not at all handsome. His nose was crooked and one eye was swollen shut. There was a long scar across his cheek that twisted his lips.  
I swallowed and waited for him to do something. He stood there silently for almost five minutes. Me and Peeta looked at each other confused and then stared at him, not moving.

We both jumped when we heard a large door slam, breaking the silence. Two peacekeepers walked into the dark room and stood in front of us. We both stood up and I grasped Peetas hand.

One peacekeeper pulled a syringe out of a box and started to reach for my arm but Peeta was quicker. He held his arm out to stop the peacekeeper and he soon lowered the syringe. "What is this?" Peeta asked with an almost angry tone his voice, pointing to the needle.

The peacekeeper, whose name tag read 'Tiberius', said nothing and reached for my arm again. In one swift motion, Peeta positioned himself in front of me, blocking the path of the man. The peacekeeper sighed heavily and then tried to step around Peeta. I could see his muscles tensing up and his fists clenching.

"Peeta don't." I started to say but I was too late. Peeta lifted his arm and punched the peacekeeper in the mouth. He groaned painfully and the syringe fell to the ground and shattered, leaving an awful stench.

The second peacekeeper ran into the room and punched Peeta, knocking him off balance. He then wrenched his hands and arms behind his back. He cried out in pain as Tiberius tried to mop up the blood from his nose and lip.  
The second peacekeeper pulled out another long needle and slid it into Peeta's neck. I watched as his muscles tensed up and then his whole body went completely limp.

"Peeta!" I gasped and my heart raced. I fell to the ground with him but the peacekeepers ripped me off of him and started to lift Peeta, each grabbing one arm and a leg. I grabbed a handful of the fabric from his shirt and clung tightly, not letting him leave. The two men were stronger than me but I didn't let go until I had ripped a large hole in the side of Peeta's shirt.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked frantically, but I got no answer. "Let him go!" I said, my voice getting louder and my fear rising.

I screamed as they dragged Peeta out of the room. I ran after them but the man who stood in the door caught the end of my braid. He held me back by my neck, almost cutting off my air supply with his large hands. I swung my arm around and hit him in the nose, probably making it more oddly shaped. He left go of my neck, nurturing his broken nose and I ran, gasping for air.

More guards came and held me back. I scratched and kicked at anything I could reach. I watched as the two peacekeepers carrying Peeta, rounded the corner. I screamed as hot tears ran down my face. "Bring him back to me!" I cried pathetically.

I tried to untangle myself from the guards, but one pinned my arms behind me. I screamed as loud and as long as I could but my voice was strained and wasn't much of a scream.

I felt a sharp pain in my left temple as a peacekeeper jammed the end of his gun into my head so hard that I could see stars. "Peeta!" I whispered with the little voice I had left as I fell to the ground.

Before I passed out, I saw two figures. One I recognized as President Snow and the other as Plutartch Heavensbee, the head gamemaker. If I had the strength, I would stand up right now and wrap my hands around Snow's neck until he turned blue, but of course my head was pounding so I could barely see where he was standing.

"Don't hurt him." I muttered, before the pain in my head seared so badly that my vision went black.


End file.
